


I Still Need You

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: “Mitch!” I burst out. “Mitch, I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to call you I’m just kind of freaking out and I tried to call Auston cuz I can’t be alone right now but I’m just really sorry and-““Hey, hey, hey, calm down. What’s wrong?”“I’m really sorry for calling I just-“ I start to lose my ability to form words as my breathing speeds up.“Alright, um, Y/N, I’m on my way over, okay? Is that okay with you?”





	I Still Need You

“Y/N! You’re not listening to me!” Mitch yells. 

“No, Mitch, you’re not listening to me! If you just-“

“Y/N,” Mitch says quieter, sadder, “this isn’t working! This isn’t working anymore.”

“Yeah no shit. You don’t make any time for me! You’re either at the rink or out with the guys and I’m stuck at home, waiting for you, while you’re probably out, sleeping with some other girl every single goddamn night!” I scream. 

“Really.” Mitch’s eyes start to water. “I can’t do this anymore!” He yells. “All we do is argue! Do you...”

“What.” I spit out. 

“Do you even love me anymore?” He asks softly, looking up at me through his lashes. 

“Mitch...”

“Answer my question.”

Silence. 

“Answer!” He bangs on the kitchen counter. 

I don’t say a word, and I don’t stop him from taking his jacket from the closet and shutting the door behind him. “SHIT!” I yell. Tears start falling down my cheeks. I crumple to the floor and hug my legs tight, knowing this is the end of us. 

•••

The doorbell rings and I open the door to Auston, holding a bag of takeout in each hand. 

“Chinese, again?”

“You know it’s your favourite,” he responds, kissing me on my forehead. I take the bags from him and bring them into the kitchen while he takes his jacket off and hangs it in the closet. 

“How was practice?” I call from the kitchen. I hear Auston padding down the hall before I get a response. 

“It was okay, but I couldn’t wait for it to be before. I missed you.” He says fondly. 

“I missed you too, Aus.”

Auston tugs on the bottom of my loose Leafs t-shirt (his, loose Leafs t-shirt) and looks at me with puppy eyes. “Why don’t you just come to practices like before? Everyone else misses you. Once a week isn’t enough.” He whines. 

“Auston, you know why. Mitch can’t even look at me anymore.” I take a deep breath to keep my composure. “I wish things were the way they were before, but they just can’t be. But you, sir, are stuck with me forever.”

“I’m glad,” he grins, pulling me into his arms. “You know,” he says softer, “he really misses you.”

I shrug Auston off and move around the island to grab plates and cutlery. “Totally. That’s why every time I had called he didn’t answer and why when I went to practices after we broke up, he couldn’t even fucking look at me.” 

Auston shakes his head. “Just give him time, Y/N.”

I sigh, shaking my head. “Whatever, Aus. Can we forget about this? At least for now.”

He nods and licks his lips as I plate the food he brought. 

“Go pick a movie, you goof.” He laughs at me and throws himself on the couch in the next room. We go the rest of the night without mentioning Mitch and just enjoy each other’s company like any other night with my best friend. 

•••

It’s late at night and I’ve had a really shitty day. It’s been three days since Auston and I hung out and I’ve spent some time alone since then. I suddenly felt really lonely and sad and I felt like the world was crumbling down around me. I feel myself slowly starting to breath faster and pick up my cell to phone Auston, as is custom. At first I thought I was bothering him, but once he told me to never worry about that, I grew accustomed to it. I always used to call Mitch about anything, but now that person is Auston. 

I hold my phone to my ear, listening to the ringing, trying to calm my breathing down, but my hands begin to shake. 

“Y/N?” Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, my head starts to spin. “Hello? Y/N?” I start breathing harder, out of my control, when I realized who I called. It wasn’t Auston. It was Mitch. 

Mitch, who has refused to even look at me for four months. 

“Y/N, if you’re just going to-“

“Mitch!” I burst out. “Mitch, I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to call you I’m just kind of freaking out and I tried to call Auston cuz I can’t be alone right now but I’m just really sorry and-“

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down. What’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry for calling I just-“ I start to lose my ability to form words as my breathing speeds up.

“Alright, um, Y/N, I’m on my way over, okay? Is that okay with you?”

I gulp and nod into the phone, but then I realize he can’t hear me. “Mhm,” I mumble, trying my hardest to get myself under control. I hear the sound of clanging keys and a door closing. I look at the time, trying to focus on my breathing as my world blurs. It’s eleven, too late for him to be coming over. “Mitch, I-“

“It’s okay, Y/N, I couldn’t sleep anyways. I’ll stay on the phone with you, I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

A trip that usually takes at least 10 minutes took less than 5, although in my state it felt like 5 hours. Mitch burst through my door and found me on the floor of my living room, curled up in a ball, hyperventilating and trembling. “Oh, Y/N,” he sighs, throwing his stuff on the floor of the entryway and toeing off his shoes. He dashes towards me, sliding down beside me. He hesitates before putting an arm around me, but he does and pulls me close to him, rubbing small circles on my back. 

“Breath, Y/N, take deep breaths. I’m here now.” He coaxes. “I’m here.” It comes out quieter, as if he can’t quite believe it. 

Mitch stays next to me, whispering gently into my ear, doing everything he can to help. I slowly come out of my episode and I start to realize what’s actually happening. Mitch is in my living room, touching me. The same Mitch who refused to look at me for four months. My breathing starts to slow and I look up at him. He stares back at me. 

“Mitch, I-“

“Hey,” he says gently. “Don’t apologize. I’m here now.” I nod and lick my lips. “If anything, I should be apologizing.”

I turn my head back towards him, to see he’s now looking at the ground. “I’m so, sorry, Y/N. I was an idiot and I just didn’t want to admit that I was wrong. I didn’t want to admit that I...”

I put my hand on his knee and urge him to continue. “I didn’t want to admit that I still need you. I still care about you. I thought I didn’t, I thought that if I spent enough time away from you I’d stop feeling that way, but I can’t live without you. You’re my fucking life, and I so regret letting you go. I’m sorry for walking out that night and never looking back.”

I stare at him. “I was a bitch, too, Mitch. You never gave me the chance to apologize, though. You shut me out and refused to look at me for months. I had to stop hanging out with my friends because you hated me.”

“I never hated you. I never stopped loving you.”

I nod, unsure of what to say. We stare at each other, soaking in the fact that we’re here, together. “Can we, start over?”

“Mitch,”

“Please, Y/N,” he begs. “I don’t know how to live without you. I’m in hell without you by my side.”

“Me too.”

“Please, please take me back. I swear I won’t make the same mistake again.”

I nod and curl up next to him, my eyes welling up. I hear him sniffle and look up. “Hey, don’t cry, Mitchy. I’m here now.”

He smiles at me, a sight that I didn’t realize I missed so much. “There’s my Mitchy.”

He kisses my forehead and pulls me back into him. Everything is not forgotten, but it is forgiven, and we can work from there.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty proud of this one, lemme know what you think! I’d love to hear what I can do better next time. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me!  
Insta | @willykappymattsmarns  
Tumblr | @willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
